


Not The Best But Better Than Most

by Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Parents Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, School, Smut, Touching, Trouble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird/pseuds/Chels0320_LovingtheSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl’s son gets in trouble at school for lighting matches around the school playground. They have to come in for a conference with his principle about the incident. Daryl despises the idea but sucks it up for Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Best But Better Than Most

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure where this came from. I know a certain prompt elicited it from my brain but I can remember what exact prompt. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“He did what?! … Holy shi… Uh, I mean, Uh, I’ll be there in…. Well I’m in the middle of something and I’m on the other side of… Fine, I’m leaving now… What do you mean we both have to be there? Daryl’s not gonna wanna…. Fine.” 

She dialed Daryl’s phone but the voicemail picked up.

“I’m guessing you and Merle are still hunting. Call me as soon as you can… It’s about Tyler…”

* * *

 

“What’d he do this time?”

Beth sighed as she looked into her rear view mirror at their son. Tyler was staring out the back window, long dark hair almost fully covering his light blue eyes. She turned her attention back to the phone conversation, “He got a hold of your matches and started lighting them while flicking them on the playground during recess.”

He heard Daryl’s deep sigh and then a pause.

“Well, whatdowedo?”

Beth winced, “We have to go to a parent teacher conference at 6 today. The principle wants to discuss Tyler’s behavior with us.”

This time he let out a groan, “Do we really have ta go?” She could hear Merle’s distant drunken slur in the distance behind Daryl’s voice. 

Beth rolled her eyes at his question, “Daryl, our son tried to burn down the playground at his school….”

“Yeah, I got that. ‘S not like he hurt no one.” Daryl drawled out.

“Daryl… he could have”

“I know, I know.”

“I know how you feel about principles but this isn’t mouthing off to the teachers, or puttin’ super glue in their seats.” 

Beth pulled into her sister’s driveway right when she finished her conversation up with Daryl. He would be home in an hour which would give her enough time to drop Tyler off and then get ready at home. 

Glenn opened the door, “Hey Beth. What’s up Tyler?”

Maggie came up behind him and smiled at the two, “Tyler, come on in. I have a hamburger and some fries with your name on it.”

Tyler opened the storm door and rushed inside.

Beth smiled at her sister, “Thanks, Maggie. this means a lot.” 

Maggie nodded, “Anything for my little sister. Hope the conference goes well.”

Beth opened the storm door to give Maggie a quick kiss onto her cheek and Glenn a hug before making her way back to her car and heading home. 

* * *

She heard the truck door close as she was bringing all her unruly blonde locks of hair in a ponytail. Once she got everything pinned up she looked in the mirror to inspect her work but saw him in the reflection standing in the doorway, crossbow over his shoulder, and blood stained t-shirt. Her heart jumped like it always did when he had that predatory look set on her.

He had a small smile on his face as he slid his cross bow from his shoulder, walked over to her, and slithered his arms around her slender waist.

Daryl nuzzled her neck, breathing in her perfume, as he whispered in her ear, “So where’s my little fire starter?”

Beth pointed a finger at him in the mirror, “Do not call him that. I asked Maggie and Glenn to watch him for the day while we go and sort this out.”

Daryl nodded, “Well that was mighty nice of them.” He turned her around and brought his face down and their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. He clearly was tired and ached form hours of tracking and hunting. 

She slightly pushed him away when he lowered his face even further to latch onto her neck, “Nuh uh, Mr. Dixon. We gotta get goin’.”

She left him and he muttered, “Damn.”

She smiled as she walked to the kitchen, “You gonna change and take a shower? Or is it your plan to stink out the school so we won’t have to attend?”

Daryl gave a chuckle, “I know you don’t mind it. Under other circumstances you woulda jumped me and we’d be in that room right now with me between those nice long legs of yours.”

Beth blushed but shot back, “We’re not talkin’ bout me. Go shower and maybe find something that doesn’t have a stain on it?” She peaked a glance in his direction and he was making his way to their bedroom.

He had been right. She did want to just jump into his arms and let him do whatever he wanted with her. She was stressed and Tyler wasn’t in the house and… she wanted to just say fuck it and cancel but this was important and not something that could be put to the side.

After 30 minutes he emerged in a nice T-shirt and jeans without stains or holes. She was impressed, “Well look at you, Mr. Dixon.”

She caught the blush spreading over his cheeks as he playfully pushed passed her and got a beer out of the fridge. “I hope ya’ know I’m doin’ this for you.” He untwisted the cap and took a giant swig. “Hate teachers, especially principles.”

She sauntered over him and placed a kiss on his cheek, “I know.”

Her big, blue eyes were shining and Daryl gripped harder onto his beer bottle because if he didn’t he was going to have her up against that wall, to hell with the conference.

She left him but he couldn’t help his eyes wander over her apparel. It was conservatively business type. Long white flowy skirt that ended past her knees, too long in his opinion. Nice Black dressy shirt. However, he did notice when she reached up to grab a glass out of the top shelf of the cabinet her shirt revealed a mere inch of smooth, pale skin. The skirt hugged her backside quite nicely too.

_Damn this conference._

She noticed him leaning on the wall and staring, “What?”

He smiled, “Your just really beautiful, s’all”

Beth raised an eyebrow but gave him a smile, “Well you’re not so bad yourself.” She made her way to the living room to get her car keys.

* * *

“Like I said, it’s not like he hurt no one.”

Beth scoffed, “That’s not the point. He sneaked YOUR matches and decided to start lighting them and throwing them on the playground. You shouldn’t have showed him how to light a match in the first place.”

“He’s a smart kid. He watched me light a cigarette a few times, I never taught him nothin’ bout that. He must be a natural arson like his momma.” She gave him a side-way glance before returning her eyes to the road. “What do you mean by that?”

Daryl lit a cigarette, “Don’t even act like you don’t know what I’m talkin’ bout, sweetheart. Mrs. On our honeymoon let’s go down to your dead piece of shit father’s moonshine still, get wasted, and burn it to the fucking ground.” Daryl chuckled as Beth parted her lips to defend herself but nothing came to the surface.

Beth shook her head but a smile played on her lips, “That is so… besides the point.”

She felt his hand on hers that was laying in between them, “I know. I knwo this is important, I just don’t want these people looking at us like we’re unfit parents. I know I don’t act like it but I know this a big deal.”

She didn’t need to look over at him to see that he was telling the truth. When he got that soft tone she knew immediately that he was being serious. She brought her hand on top of his and started rubbing it.

* * *

When they made it inside the lobby area Beth could tell Daryl was uncomfortable. She grabbed his hands and made him look at her. “It’ll be okay.” Daryl nodded and seemed to slightly relax. She smiled and he returned it as they entered the office area.

Beth walked up to the woman at the front desk, “Excuse me, we’re the Dixons. We have a meeting with Mrs. Monroe.”

The woman looked up from her computer screen and went for her phone.

“The Dixons are here…. Uh huh…. Yep…” She hung up the phone. “She’ll be with you in a minute.”

Beth nodded and returned to where Daryl was leaning against a wall.

“Would it kill ya’ to look a little more friendly?” Beth joked as she stood in front of him, leaning against the wall also.

He smiled a little, “I just wanna get this over with. I’ll be good for you.”

“You always are, Daryl.” She pecked him on the lips. It was short but sweet. She almost let it linger but they had an audience and she definitely didn’t want to get in trouble for inappropriate PDA while they were there already for their child’s arson episode.

Soon an older lady came out and greeted them. “Hi, I’m Deanna.” She seemed nice enough and Daryl relaxed even more. They entered her office and Beth grabbed Daryl’s hand so that he wouldn’t just stand at the entrance like she knew he would. He almost pulled out of her grasp but sighed and sat down in the chair beside her.

“So Mrs. and Mr. Dixon, we all know why we’re here.” The older woman stated. Beth nodded and Daryl just started chewing on his thumb like he always did when he was uncomfortable.

Beth started, “Yes, and we are so sorry for his behavior. He must have swiped the matches off of our nightstand..”

Deanna wasn’t looking at her, her eyes were trained on Daryl. Beth tried to get her attention off Daryl, “If you have any suggestions we’d be open to try-‘

Deanna interrupted her, “How is everything at home?”

The question caught Beth off guard and she thought she saw Daryl’s eyes flash a little. Oh no.

Beth was not liking how Deanna’s eyes were still trained on Daryl. Daryl was always belittled by his appearance and long dark hair, especially by people in authority like her. Beth knew why he hated teachers and principals. They passed judgement on people. When Beth had met Daryl he had been shy and thought himself unworthy of a girl like her. She proved him wrong on that one but she wasn’t going to let this woman belittle him.

“Everything’s great.” Beth said with a smile and grabbing Daryl’s hand. Daryl relaxed and brought his hand away from his mouth and nodded, smiling back at Deanna.

Deanna looked between them, “That’s good to hear. I just needed to ask because usually when kids do these things it’s out of neglect. Trying to bring attention to themselves.”

Beth’s eyes narrowed and she squeezed Daryl’s hand but she could feel the room get tense as Daryl gritted his teeth together.

“Neglect?” She couldn’t hide the anger in her voice as she asked for Deanna to elaborate. That was the worst thing she could have possibly accused them of. Daryl’s past was darkened by abuse and neglect and to blame him of being like his father… It was a punch to the face and a kick to the ribs. 

Deanna must have heard Beth’s tone because she backed off slightly, “Well I just mean by maybe not getting enough attention at home. You both work I’m assuming.”

Beth nodded and Daryl just kept his eyes trained on the woman, still enraged by her last comment. Beth countered, “But it’s only when he’s at school. Daryl and I are with him all the time after we pick him up and on the weekends Daryl sometimes takes him camping. We also sometimes go riding on our horses around our farm. Go down to the lake.”

Beth stopped as she realized Deanna still had that accusatory stare. Beth was starting to think it was just her natural facial expression at this point. Until she spoke again.

“I just think there is something going on other than normal kid rebellion. It jus-“

Beth jumped when Daryl spoke, “What exactly are you tryin’ to get at?”

Deanna eyed him, “I’m just trying to find the source of the problem, no need to get defensive Mr. Dixon.”

Beth cut in, “Well how do you expect us to react? You’re telling us we’re not doing something right, neglecting our own child and you expect us just to be okay with that? We love our son and would protect him at all costs. So whatever you are trying to say, it’s not true.”

Daryl looked over at Beth and the back at Deanna. Deanna sighed, “It’s just, I have a degree in psychology and-“

Beth let a scoff slip form her lips and that almost made Daryl start laughing to if he wasn’t so pissed.

Deanna eyes narrowed at Beth, “Is something funny?”

Beth stared right back at her, “Yeah, there is actually. I really don’t want to hear about your education into the child’s mind. We may not have a degree in psychology but we know our son. He’s just a kid. If you have any punishment lined up for him we will hear about that but other than that, we are done hearing how this is our fault. We may not be the best parents but we’re better than a lot of ‘em out there.”

Daryl nodded in agreement taking Beth’s hand again. Deanna looked between them and let a small smile slip, “I apologize. It seems I have passed judgement too quickly. I’m sure you both are wonderful parents.”

She seemed sincere enough but both Beth and Daryl were still defensive.

Deanna continued, “We will have to suspend Tyler for a week but that is all. But if problems continue to arise we will have to approach this at a different angle.”

They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

“He’s got suspension for a week but that’s all for now.”

Maggie nodded, “Well he was good. He went over to Carol’s to help her plant some flowers in her garden today.”

Beth smiled as Daryl picked Tyler up. Tyler hugged him tightly.

“Sorry mom… and dad… for stealing your matches…. And bringing them to school.”, Tyler was hiding his face, looking anywhere but at them.

Daryl nodded as he set Tyler down, “I know ya are. I also know it’s hard but ya’ gotta think before ya do things, Ty.”

Beth came over and ruffled his hair before bending down and giving him a kiss on the forehead, Let’s just get passed this and you can start clean.”

Tyler hugged his mother tightly and Beth laughed a little.

When Tyler came apart he asked, “I was wondering if I could spend the night over here at Aunt Maggie’s. She said it was okay if you agreed.”

Beth shook her head slightly but Daryl gave her a sly look. She caught his message immediately. “Uh sure.”

Maggie smiled, “Alright, kiddo. But bed time in an hour.”

Tyler nodded and Beth and Daryl gave him a kiss and hug good night and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Beth let out a breathy moan as Daryl covered her body with his and grinded his hips into hers. Beth brought her fingers to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head and he did the same to hers. The skirt was next to join her pile of clothes. 

Before she could get a hold of his belt, Daryl was littering a trail of kisses down her chest and across her stomach. He brought himself off the bed but just to grab Beth’s hips and bring her to the edge of the bed with him on his knees, his face between her thighs. He lightly kissed her inner thighs, first the right and then the left as his fingers hooked into the waistline of her panties and brought them down and off her long legs.

He laid rough kisses on her abdomen, skimmed over her pubic hair, and then lavished in her taste.

He would never get used to her sharp gasps or her moans of pleasure. Never would he have guessed a girl like her could make such primal sounds. His lips encircled her nub, bringing his tongue to it and starting with slow sensual circles and then gradually increasing his tongue’s speed. He felt her nails in his skull, scratching and pulling roughly.

“Oh God, Daryl, please.” Beth whimpered.

He smirked and continued his ministrations but added a finger inside her slick, wet heat, slowly thrusting it into her a few times and then adding another thick digit. Her walls were clamping onto his fingers that signaled that she was close. He curled his fingers inside her while continuing to thrust them into her, all while he nipped the bud of nerves softly and her gasp was all he heard before she released herself onto his fingers.

He withdrew his fingers, licking what liquid remained before standing up and removing his last articles of clothing. He crawled up her body and slowly buried himself inside her. Her legs immediately wrapped around, her ankles locking around his waist.

She brought her face to his ear and whispered, “Fuck me, Daryl.”

He pulled all the way out of her and then thruted back into her with greater force. He set a rhythm for both of them, her hips meeting with his in unison.

“I love you.” Beth whispered to Daryl before she let a small scream of pleasure slip past her lips.

“Love ya’ too Beth.” Daryl replied as his movements became more desperate and less controlled.

His release chased after her second as he stilled inside of her. Eventually he rolled to the side, bringing her with him so that her torso was on his chest. Once her breathing became regulated she brought her arms underneath her chin so that her face was propped up and her eyes met his.

He smiled at her and took a hold of a few loose strands of hair in her face, gently tucking them behind her ear. She lifted herself up enough so that she could give him a passionate lingering kiss and then laid her head back down on his chest, fingers tracing invisible patterns on his chest sometimes coming in contact with a scar or one of his tattoos.

Beth sighed, “How’d I get so lucky?”

Daryl shook his head, “Nah. I think the question is, how’d  **I**  get so lucky?”

Beth rolled her eyes at him, “Mr. Dixon… Do we have to go over this again? Do I have to keep remindin’ ya that you’re every bit as deserving as I am?”

Daryl let a long rested sigh fall across her cheek. She smiled and lifted herself up bringing one leg over his waist, straddling him, and laying both hands on his chest. She leaned her lips down to his forehead and laid a soft kiss there, “You’re a great man.”

She brought her lips to his nose, kissing him in which he wrinkled it and she giggled, “You’re strong.”

Her lips met his right cheek, “Selfless.”

His left cheek, “Courageous.”

And then she came a centimeter from his lips, “And overall.” She pushed her lips to his softly, pulled away a little, “Deserving” Again talking between kisses, “Of everything.” Another kiss. “That is good” Another kiss, slightly more lingering than the others. “In this world.” She finally pushed her lips roughly to his and his hand came to the small of her back and brought her closer to him. She departed and gave him a bright smile as she got off him and returned to laying her head on his chest.

“Musta done somethin’ right.” Daryl whispered as he was on the brink of sleep.

Beth smiled to herself, “Night, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl mumbled out, “Night, Mrs. Dixon.”


End file.
